Tajemnicze krainy/II/16
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVI. Sieci rozpięto, dół wykopano i myśliwi stali gotowi, czekając na grubą zwierzynę. Zachodziło tylko pytanie, czy lew pozwoli się zapędzić w odpowiednim kierunku. Gdyby kto bowiem przyznał się Challengerowi, że zebranie miało na celu przedłożyć mu dowody obcowania żywych z duchami i zmusić go do złożenia broni, to niewątpliwie rozsierdziłby się ogromnie i wyszydził całe przedsięwzięcie. Ale chytry Malone przy pomocy Enidy utrzymywał go w myśli, że obecność profesora na posiedzeniu miała jedynie tylko zapobiec ewentualnemu szalbierstwu i pomóc do wykrycia sposobu oszustwa. W tem przekonaniu Challenger raczył wreszcie wyrazić zgodę na swój udział w przedsięwzięciu, kwalifikującem się, jak powiadał, raczej do kamiennej groty neolitycznego dzikusa, niż do salonu, w którym miał znaleźć się mąż nauki, reprezentant wielowiekowej kultury i wiedzy zdobytej przez ludzkość. Enid towarzyszyła ojcu, który przyprowadził z sobą jakiegoś młodzieńca nieznanego nikomu. Był to ogromny, kościsty Szkot, z twarzą okrytą piegami, małomówny i tajemniczy. Nikt z obecnych nie mógł wybadać, dlaczego pragnie wziąć udział w seansie, jedyną pozytywną wiadomością, jaką od niego otrzymano, było, że nazywał się Nicholl. Malone i Mailey przybyli razem na miejsce zebrania w Holenderskim Parku, gdzie czekali już Delicja Freeman, wielebny pastor Mason, Mr. i Mrs. Ogilvy z Psychicznego Kolegjum, Mr. Bolsover z Hammersmith i lord Roxton, który zapamiętale uczęszczać począł na wszystkie seanse i robił widoczne postępy w psychicznej wiedzy. Zebrało się razem dziewięć osób tworzących mieszane i mało zgodne towarzystwo, od którego doświadczony spirytysta nie mógł się wielkich rezultatów spodziewać. Gdy goście weszli do pokoju w którym seans miał się odbyć, zastali Lindena siedzącego w fotelu, obok niego siedziała jego żona. Gdy oboje przedstawiono towarzystwu, Challenger zatrzymał się przed Lindenem z miną człowieka, który nie pozwoli się oszukać. — To ten jegomość jest medjum? — zapytał, mierząc Lindena niełaskawem spojrzeniem. — Tak. — Czy był zrewidowany? — Nie jeszcze. — Kto go będzie obszukiwał? — Wybrano dwie osoby z towarzystwa. Challenger począł sapać. — Kogo? — zapytał podejrzliwie. — Pan i pański przyjaciel Mr. Nicholl mają tego dokonać. Tamte drzwi prowadzą do pokoju sypialnego. Biedny Linden pomaszerował do drugiego pokoju w towarzystwie obu rewidentów, co przypomniało mu niedawne przejścia w więzieniu. Już przedtem zdradzał pewną nerwowość, a obecna inkwizycja i widoczna nieżyczliwość Challengera spotęgowały przykre uczucia, jakich tego dnia doznawał. Gdy w jakiś czas po dokonaniu rewizji powrócił do towarzystwa, potrząsał smutnie głową. — Wątpię, czy dzisiaj będę zdolny do czego — odezwał się do Mailey’a. — Jestem zupełnie nieusposobiony. Możeby lepiej odłożyć seans? Mailey poklepał go po ramieniu, a żona serdecznie ścisnęła mu rękę. — Wszystko pójdzie dobrze, kochany Tomie — szepnął Mailey. — Pamiętaj, że masz tu życzliwych przyjaciół, którzy nie pozwolą, by cię jaka krzywda spotkała. Tu zwrócił się Mailey do Challengera i rzekł tonem bardzo poważnym. — Racz pamiętać, sir, że medjum, to narzędzie bardziej subtelne niż wszelkie instrumenty w pańskiem laboratorjum, nie można traktować go zbyt niedelikatnie. Przypuszczam, że nie znalazł pan nic przy nim kompromitującego. — Nie, sir, nie znalazłem. A jako rezultat tego ma pan już zapowiedź, że dzisiaj żadnych fenomenów nie będzie. — On tak mówi, ponieważ pański sposób obejścia się z nim był mu przykry. Trzeba z nim bardziej delikatnie... Challenger zrobił minę, która nie obiecywała żadnej zmiany z postępowaniu. Wzrok jego padł na Mrs. Linden. — Domyślam się, że ta pani, to żona medjum. Ją także należałoby zrewidować, — Oczywiście — rzekł Mr. Ogilvy. — Dokonają tego moja żona i pańska córka. Proszę cię jednak bardzo, panie profesorze, byś zechciał być cierpliwym i spokojnym. Przecież my wszyscy jesteśmy równie jak pan zainteresowani w prawidłowym przebiegu seansu, całe towarzystwo doznałoby zawodu, gdyby pan popsuł warunki, w jakich seans musi się odbywać. Lecz Mr. Bolsover, kupiec korzenny, powstał z taką godnością, jak wówczas, gdy przewodniczył zebraniom swej ulubionej świątyni. — Ja się domagam — rzekł z energją — ażeby profesor Challenger również był obszukany. — Rewidować mnie?... Co pan sobie myśli? Bolsover nie dał się jednak zastraszyć. — Przybywa pan do nas nie jak sprzymierzeniec, lecz jak wróg. Gdyby panu powiodło się dowieść nam szalbierstwa, byłby to dla pana wielki triumf osobisty. Mamy takie samo prawo niedowierzać panu, jak pan nam. Dlatego ja ze swej strony stawiam wniosek, ażeby i pan był zrewidowany. — Czy przez to chcesz powiedzieć, sir, że ja jestem zdolny do oszustwa? — zagrzmiał Challenger. — Profesorze, my wszyscy byliśmy o to przez ciebie oskarżeni — rzekł Mailey z uśmiechem. — Zrazu oburzaliśmy się na to, jak pan teraz, lecz wkońcu postawił pan na swojem. Ja byłem nazwany kłamcą, obłąkańcem, Bóg wie czem jeszcze. Więc niema się o co gniewać... — Ale to jest potworne żądanie — huczał dalej Challenger, wodząc dokoła srogiemi oczyma. — Jak pan chce — powiedział Ogilvy, szczególnie uparty Szkot. — Wolno panu przecież każdej chwili opuścić nasze zebranie, lecz jeśli pan chce zostać to musi pan poddać się tym warunkom, które my uważamy za konieczne ze względu na naszą obronę. Pan znany jest jako zacięty wróg spirytyzmu i najgorętszem życzeniem pańskiem jest ten ruch zdyskredytować. Jakże możemy zgodzić się na siedzenie razem z panem pociemku, gdy nie wiemy, co pan może ukrywać w swoich kieszeniach. — Dajcież pokój panowie — zawołał Malone. — Przecież możemy zaufać honorowi pana profesora. — Bardzo pięknie — odparł Bolsover — lecz ja nie uważałem, aby pan profesor ufał honorowi państwa Linden. — Mamy swoje przyczyny, które nam nakazują ostrożność — dodał Ogilvy. — Wiemy z doświadczenia, że oszukiwano nieraz medja, tak samo jak medja oszukiwały zebranych gości. Mógłbym wiele takich faktów przytoczyć. Tak, panie profesorze, pan musi poddać się rewizji. — Nie potrwa to ani minuty — dorzucił pojednawczo lord Roxton. — Pójdę ja z panem Malone i w mig sprawę załatwimy. — O tak, niech już pan nie protestuje panie profesorze — rzekł Malone. I tak Challenger, gniewny, z rozdętemi nozdrzami, błyszczącemi oczyma wyprowadzony został do drugiego pokoju. W kilka minut później skończono wszystkie czynności przygotowawcze, utworzono zwarte koło i seans się rozpoczął. Lecz warunki już były popsute. Ci drobiazgowi badacze, którzy żądają krępowania medjum sznurem tak, że nieszczęsne stworzenie wygląda, jak pularda przed wsadzeniem na rożen lub ci, którzy mierzą je oczyma pełnemi podejrzeń zanim się światło pogasi, nie rozumieją, że są podobni do ludzi, co leją wodę na proch strzelniczy, a potem dziwią się, że niema wybuchu. Radziby doczekać się fenomenów, a gdy te się nie pokazują, przypisują to nie głupocie, lecz swojej rzekomej przebiegłości. Dlatego wszędzie na małych zebraniach, w atmosferze pełnej ufności i sympatji otrzymuje się takie rezultaty, jakich przezorny i podejrzliwy mąż nauki nigdy widzieć nie będzie. Wszyscy uczestnicy seansu czuli się zgnębieni przedwstępnemi sprzeczkami, o ileż bardziej odczuwało je subtelne medjum!... Biedny Tom miał wrażenie, że pokój zapełnia się walczącemi z sobą prądami, że następuje raz przypływ, to znów odpływ psychicznej mocy, czasem znów powstawał taki chaos, że sterowanie w tym wirze wydało się trudniejsze niż na wzburzonych falach Niagary. Jęczał w rozpaczy, gdy widział, że wszystko kłębi mu się przed oczyma. Zaczął jak zwykle od jasnowidzenia, ale imiona słyszał bardzo niewyraźnie, zgadywał je raczej. Imię Johu zdawało się przeważać, więc je powiedział i zapytał, czy ono ma jakieś znaczenie dla którego z obecnych. Jedyną odpowiedzią był homeryczny śmiech Challengera. Wygłosił potem nazwisko Chapman. Tak, Mailey stracił przyjaciela, który się tak nazywał, ale to było przed kilku laty; prócz tego obecność tego nieboszczyka na tem zebraniu nie zdawała się racjonalna. Nie mógł też podać imienia owego Chapmana. „Budworth?“ Nie — nikt nie znał człowieka, któryby się nazywał Budworth. Dawał ów duch jakieś dosyć określone zlecenia, lecz nikt z obecnych nie mógł zastosować ich do siebie. Słowem początek był fatalny i Malone miał wrażenie, że jego akcje spadły do zera. Challenger sapał z zadowolenia tak głośno, że Ogilvy zwrócił mu uwagę. — Pan pogarsza sytuację, objawiając tak jaskrawo swoje uczucia — rzekł. — Mogę panu dać słowo, że w ciągu dziesięciu lat mych ciągłych doświadczeń nie miałem zdarzenia, ażeby medjum było tak niepewne i zmieszane. Przypisuję to wyłącznie pańskiej obecności. — I ja ta sądzę — odparł Challenger z nietajoną radością. — Zdaje się, że nic z tego nie będzie — rzekła do męża Mrs. Linden. — Jak się czujesz, kochanie? Może już dosyć na dzisiaj? Lecz Tom, acz bardzo uległy z pozoru, był w gruncie zaciętym bojownikiem. Miał on, w innej oczywiście formie, te same właściwości zapaśnicze, które bratu jego Silasowi o mały włos nie zjednały szampjonatu Anglji. — Nie, zdaje mi się, że to moje umysłowe siły nie są w porządku, ale gdy wpadnę w trans, może pójść lepiej. W każdym razie popróbuję. Przyćmiono jeszcze bardziej światła, tak że pozostawał tylko słabo żarzący się szkarłatny płomyk. Obszyte dzwonkami zasłony gabinetu zesunięto. Z zewnątrz po jednej stronie namiotu widać było niewyraźną sylwetkę Toma, jak leżał w fotelu, z przechyloną wtył głową, oddychając głęboko w swym transie. Żona jego siedziała po drugiej stronie namiotu. Nic się jednak nie pojawiało. Upłynął kwandrans, potem drugi. Towarzystwo czekało cierpliwie, Challenger począł się już kręcić na krześle. Nietylko nic się nie działo, lecz każdy tracił nadzieję, że się cokolwiek dziać zacznie. — Na nic! — zawołał wkońcu Mailey. — Nie, jeszcze chwilę — rzekł Malone. Medjum poruszyło się i poczęło jęczeć, budziło się widocznie, Challenger ziewał głośno ostentacyjnie. — Czy to nie strata czasu? — zapytał. Mrs. Linden przesunęła ręką po głowie męża. Tom otworzył oczy. — Były jakie rezultaty? — zapytał. — Nie, nie, to nanic, Tomie. Trzeba odroczyć seans. — Ja również tak myślę — rzekł Mailey. — To straszny wysiłek dla medjum pracować w tak wrogich warunkach — zauważył Ogilvy, patrząc gniewnie na Challengera. — Wiedziałem, że tak będzie — odparł profesor, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Lecz Linden nie dał jeszcze za wygraną. — Warunki są niedobre — powiedział. — Wibracje krzyżują się nieustannie. Ale popróbuję jeszcze w gabinecie, to koncentruje siły psychiczne. — Tak, to już ostatnia szansa — rzekł Mailey. — Możemy spróbować. Wniesiono krzesło do wnętrza gabinetu, dokąd również weszło medjum. Obie połowy portjer zasunięto. — To zgęszcza emanację ektoplazmy — wyjaśnił Ogilvy. — Niewątpliwie — odparł ironicznie Challenger. Jednakże w interesie prawdy muszę zaznaczyć, że zniknięcie medjum z przed naszych oczu jest okolicznością wielce pożałowania godną... — Na miłość Boską, przestań pan się sprzeczać — zawołał Mailey niecierpliwie. — Czekajmy na rezultaty, a jeśli się ukażą, będzie pan miał dosyć czasu na kwestjonowanie ich wartości. Nastała znowu długa nużąca chwila. Z głębi gabinetu poczęły dochodzić głuche jęki. Spirytyści odzyskali nadzieję. — To ektoplazma — rzekł Ogilvy. — Wydzielanie się jej sprawia zawsze ból medjum. Ledwie skończył te słowa, gdy obie połowy zasłony rozchyliły się gwałtownie, przyczem dał się słyszeć brzęk dzwonków. W ciemnem wejściu do gabinetu zarysowała się mglista biała postać. Zbliżała się powoli i z pewnem wahaniem ku środkowi pokoju. W czerwonem półświetle trudno było narazie rozróżnić kontury postaci. Przedstawiała się w mroku jak biała podłużna plama. Jakby z namysłem i trwogą krok za krokiem posuwała się coraz dalej, aż zatrzymała się przed profesorem. — Bierz! — ryknął tenże potężnym głosem. Rozległ się krzyk, jęk i łoskot upadku. — Mam go, wrzasnął jakiś głos. — Zapalić światła — krzyknął drugi. — Możecie zabić medjum — wołał trzeci. Zerwano krąg. Challenger pośpieszył do kontaktu i odkręcił światło, którego strumienie zalały całą salę tak nagle, że przez kilka sekund oślepieni goście nic dostrzec nie mogli. Gdy odzyskali zdolność patrzenia ujrzeli widok, który ścisnął serca spirytystów niewymownym żalem. Na podłodze siedział Tom Linden, olśniony, blady i widocznie osłabiony. Nad nim stał wysoki młody Szkot, który go na ziemię obalił, koło niego klęczała Mrs. Linden, patrząc z oburzeniem na napastnika. Ciszę, która nagle zapanowała, przerwał głos profesora. — Tak, panowie, sądzę, że nie mam tu już nic do wyjaśnienia. Wasze medjum zostało zdemaskowane, jak na to w pełni zasłużyło. Możecie przypatrzeć się waszemu duchowi. Ja zaś składam dzięki panu Nicholl, który jest słynnym footbalistą za błyskawicznie szybkie wykonanie moich poleceń. — Podbiłem mu nogi — rzekł wysoki młodzian. — Przewrócił się łatwo. — Zrobił pan to wyśmienicie i oddał pan nam wszystkim wielką przysługę, demaskując oszusta. Rzecz jasna, że nie omieszkam oddać tę sprawę policji. Lecz Mailey wystąpił z interwencją tak energiczną, że Challenger zmuszony był narazie zamilknąć. — Pańska omyłka, profesorze, nie jest pozbawiona pozornej słuszności — rzekł — chociaż sposób, jakiego pan użył w swej nieświadomości, mógł być zabójczy dla medjum. — Moja nieświadomość, doprawdy?!... Jeżeli pan z tego tonu zaczyna, to przestanę panów uważać za oszukanych, a zacznę ich traktować jako współwinnych oszustwa. — Chwileczkę, panie profesorze! Zadaję panu krótkie pytanie wprost i proszę o taką samą odpowiedź... — Czy ta postać, którą widzieliśmy wszyscy przed chwilą nie była postacią w bieli?... — Tak, była biała... — Czy pan nie widzi, że medjum ma na sobie garnitur całkiem czarny? gdzież jest jego biały strój? — Dla mnie to rzecz podrzędna, gdzie on jest. Nie wątpię, że jego żona i on sam byli przygotowani na pewne ewentualności. Mają oni środki na schowanie prześcieradła, czy nocnej koszuli. Te szczegóły mogą być wyświetlone w procesie policyjnym. — Badaj pan teraz i przeszukaj cały pokój, czy znajdzie pan coś białego. — Nie znam tego pokoju i nie chcę słyszeć o szukaniu. Nam swoje zdrowe zmysły. Człowiek ten został zdemaskowany, jako rzekomy duch. A w jaki kąt, czy w jaką dziurę cisnął swoje białe przebranie, to sprawa całkiem podrzędna. — Przeciwnie, ja sądzę, że jest zasadniczo ważna. To, co pan widział przed zapaleniem światła nie było oszustwem, lecz zupełnie realnem zjawiskiem psychicznem. Challenger zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Tak, sir, całkiem realnym fenomenem — powtórzył z naciskiem Mailey. — Widział pan postać w stanie półmaterjalizacji. Zechce pan łaskawie zrozumieć, że duch przewodnik, który prowadzi te sprawy nic nie dba o pańskie wątpliwości i podejrzenia. Dąży do tego, by mogły być osiągnięte pewne rezultaty, a gdy ich z powodu niedostatecznych warunków, panujących w kółku osiągnąć w zwykły sposób nie może, szuka innego sposobu, nie zwracając uwagi na czyjeś pozwolenie lub zakaz. W danym wypadku, nie mogąc skutkiem złych, przez pana stworzonych warunków, uformować samodzielnej ektoplazmicznej postaci, owinął poprostu całkiem nieświadome swoje medjum w mgłę ektoplazmy i wysłał je z gabinetu na środek pokoju. Medjum jest tak nie winne, jak i pan. — Przysięgam na Boga — rzekł Linden — że od czasu kiedym wszedł do gabinetu, aż do chwili gdym się znalazł na podłodze, nic a nic nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Tom zachwiał się na nogach i począł się trząść cały ze wzruszenia, tak że nie mógł utrzymać szklanki z wodą, którą mu podała żona. Challenger ruszył ramionami. — Pańskie tłumaczenie — rzekł — otwiera przede mną tylko nowe głębie waszej fanatycznej łatwowierności. Mój obowiązek jest całkiem dla mnie wyraźny i spełnię go do ostatnich granic konsekwencji. Cokolwiek jeszcze miałby mi pan w tej kwestji do powiedzenia, to będzie rozważane, jak na to zasługuje, w trybunale... Z temi słowy profesor Challenger odwrócił się ku drzwiom z miną człowieka, który szczęśliwie udowodnił to, co miał do udowodnienia. — Chodź Enid — rzekł do córki. Zaszedł jednak wypadek tak nagły, tak nieoczekiwany i dramatyczny, że każdy, kto był jego świadkiem, nie zapomni go pewnie do śmierci. Wezwanie profesora do córki zostało bez odpowiedzi. Wszyscy już od kilku chwil rozmawiali stojąc, jedna tylko Enid pozostała w krześle. Siedziała z głową przechyloną na ramię, z zamkniętemi oczyma i włosem częściowo rozpuszczonym — istny model dla rzeźbiarza. — Zasnęła — rzekł Challenger. — Obudź się, Enid, idziemy do domu — odezwał się głośniej. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, Mailey pochylił się nad nią. — Cicho, proszę jej nie dotykać!... Wpadła w trans.... Challenger zbliżył się do córki. — Coście jej zrobili? Wasze djabelskie sztuczki przestraszyły ją. Ona zemdlała. Mailey ostrożnie uchylił powieki śpiącej. — Nie, nie... Jej źrenice uciekły gdzieś w głąb. Jest w transie. Profesorze, córka pańska jest znakomitem medjum. — Medjum? Czyście poszaleli? Obudź się, dziecko... Zbudź się... — Na miłość boską, niech jej pan nie dotyka. Będzie pan całe życie tego żałował... To bardzo niebezpiecznie budzić nagle ze snu medjumicznego. Challenger zawahał się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu opuściła go pewność siebie. Czyżby to było możliwe, aby jego własne dziecko stało nad brzegiem jakiejś tajemniczej otchłani, w którą on, ojciec, mógłby ją wtrącić przez nagłe obudzenie?... — Co mam zrobić? — pytał zakłopotany. — Proszę się nie lękać. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Proszę siadać, niech wszyscy usiądą... Ach, zaczyna mówić. Dziewczyna drgnęła. Wyprostowała się w krześle. Wargi jej poruszyły się. Wyciągnęła rękę... — Dla niego — rzekła wyraźnie i głośno — na Challengera. — Nie powinien krzywdzić mego medium. Mam zlecenie do niego... Zapanowała grobowa cisza. — Kto mówi? — zapytał Mailey. — Wiktor mówi, Wiktor. Niewolno krzywdzić mego medjum. Mam posłanie... Dla niego... — Tak, tak... Jakie posłanie? — Jego żona jest tutaj... — Tak?... — Mówi, że raz już była u niego. Przyszła dzięki tej dziewczynie, swej córce. Było to wkrótce potem, gdy jej zwłoki spalono w krematorjum. Pukała do niego i on słyszał to pukanie, ale nie rozumiał, nie domyślił się. — Czy to ma jakie znaczenie dla pana, profesorze Challenger? Gęste brwi profesora ściągnęły się groźnie ponad badawczemi, pełnemi podejrzliwości oczyma. Patrzył dziko jak zwierz drapieżny, zaskoczony w legowisku przez myśliwych. Wzrok jego błyszczący przenosił się z twarzy na twarz, coraz groźniejszy i dzikszy. To był podstęp, niegodny podstęp, nowe, chytre oszustwo!.. Podmówiono przeciw niemu własną jego córkę. Przeklęcie!... Ale on ich zdemaskuje, wszystkich, do jednego... Pytają go, czy chce się czego dowiedzieć od ducha?... Nie, on żadnych głupich pytań zadawać nie będzie. Przejrzał nawskroś ten cały niecny spisek. Przeciągnęli ją na swoją stronę! Jego własną córkę. Nigdyby się po niej tego nie spodziewał, a jednak to prawda. Zrobiła to dla Malone’a. Kobieta wiele może poświęcić, gdy kocha. Tak, ale to rzecz godna kary i potępienia. Przebaczyć tego nie można. Opanowała go mściwość. Jego twarz rozpalona, urywane słowa, dały wyraz miotającej nim wściekłości... Lecz ręka dziewczyny podniosła się znowu i wyciągnęła wprost ku niemu. — Drugie zlecenie. — Dla kogo? — Dla niego. Dla tego, co znieważył moje medjum. Nie wolno mu krzywdzić mego medjum. Mężczyzna tu... dwóch mężczyzn... mają dla niego wiadomość. — Tak, Wiktorze, powiedz nam. — Nazwisko pierwszego jest... Głowa dziewczyny pochyliła się. Nadstawiła ucho, jakby chcąc lepiej usłyszeć... — Tak, tak, mam je.... Nazywa się Al... Al... Aldridge... — Ma to jakie znaczenie dla pana? Challenger cofnął się o krok. Wyraz najwyższego zdumienia odbił się na jego twarzy. — A nazwisko drugiego? — zapytał. — Jest Ware... tak, tak... Ware. Challenger zachwiał się na nogach i padł na krzesło. Przesunął ręką po czole. Był śmiertelnie blady. Na twarz wystąpiły gęste krople potu. — Czy pan znał tych ludzi? — Znałem dwóch ludzi o tych nazwiskach. — Mają zlecenie dla pana. Challenger wyciągnął ramię, jakby się chciał zasłonić przed spodziewanym ciosem. — Jakie?... — Zbyt poufne. Nie powiem przy wszystkich. — Poczekamy w drugim pokoju — rzekł Mailey. — Chodźcie panowie, niech profesor usłyszy swoje zlecenie. Uczestnicy seansu powstali z miejsc i wyszli do przedsionka, pozostawiając profesora samego z córką. Opanowała go dziwna nerwowość, jakiej nigdy przedtem nie doznał. — Malone, zostań ze mną — rzekł do dziennikarza. Drzwi się zamknęły za odchodzącymi. W pokoju pozostało troje osób. — Jakie zlecenie? — To o tych proszkach... — Tak, tak, wiem... — Szare proszki. — Tak... — Wiadomość, której chcą panu udzielić brzmi... „Nie otrułeś nas“... — Zapytaj ich... zapytaj ich... na co umarli?... Głos profesora, zwykle tak potężny i stanowczy był drżący teraz i dziwnie słaby. Trząsł się cały, opanowany nieopisanem wzruszeniem. — To była choroba. — Jaka choroba? — Neu, neu... ach tak... Pneumonja... Challenger opadł na poręcz krzesła. Z ust jego wyrwało się westchnienie ogromnej ulgi. — Boże mój! Boże — powtarzał, ocierając spocone czoło. Nagle zerwał się z krzesła. — Zawołaj tu wszystkich, Malone. Nasi znajomi oczekiwali w przedsionku, rozmawiając żywo z sobą, lecz teraz wezwani przez Malone, tłumnie pośpieszyli do pokoju. Challenger wyszedł na ich spotkanie i zwrócił się do Toma Lindena. Począł mówić jak człowiek, którego duma została złamana. — Co do ciebie, sir, nie chcę sądzić pana. Zdarzyła się rzecz tak dziwna, tak niepojęta, a zarazem tak oczywista, skoro stwierdziły ją moje własne wytrenowane zmysły, że muszę przyjąć wyjaśnienie, którem usprawiedliwiano pańskie zachowanie się w czasie seansu. Proszę mi darować krzywdzące wyrażenia, jakich użyłem zwracając się do pana. Tom Linden był prawdziwym chrześcijaninem. Przebaczył z miejsca i szczerze. — Nie ulega wątpliwości — mówił dalej profesor — że córka moja obdarzona jest jakąś niepojętą mocą, zawierającą pewne charakterystyczne cechy, o jakich pan mówił przed chwilą, panie Mailey. Ze stanowiska ścisłej nauki jestem całkiem usprawiedliwiony, ale pan przedstawił mi dzisiaj dowód, którego w żaden sposób obalić nie można. — Myśmy tę samą drogę przeszli, panie profesorze. Długo nie możemy uwierzyć, a potem zkolei, nam wierzyć nie chcą. — Nawet nie przypuszczam, ażeby mojemu słowu nie uwierzono — rzekł Challenger z dawną swą dumą. — Mogę śmiało i z czystem sumieniem powiedzieć, żem dzisiaj otrzymał informację, której żaden człowiek żyjący nie byłby w stanie mi udzielić. Ten fakt jest murowany i nie podlega żadnej wątpliwości. — Młoda lady już przychodzi do siebie — rzekła Mrs. Linden. Enid wyprostowała się w krześle i powiodła zdumionym wzrokiem dokoła. — Co się stało ojcze? Zdaje mi się, że zasnęłam... — Dobrze, dobrze, najdroższe dziecko! Pomówimy o tem później. Chodź teraz do domu, kochanko. Mam wiele, wiele do przemyślenia. Chodź i ty z nami, Malone. Muszę wam obojgu niejedno wyjaśnić. Gdy profesor Challenger wszedł do swego mieszkania W tym miejscu brakuje tekstu ze stron nr 131-134 tej książki. otrzymanych na wynalazki patentów. Były to różne pomysły, owoce trudów całego życia profesora, doniosłe wynalazki, które mogły przynieść olbrzymie dochody, gdyby były umiejętnie wyzyskane. Jego automatyczny przyrząd ostrzegawczy dla okrętów przy zbliżaniu się do mielizny, drugi przyrząd chroniący okręty przed torpedą przez odchylenie jej kierunku, dalej nowy ekonomiczny sposób dobywania azotu z powietrza, radykalne ulepszenia w dziedzinie telegrafu bez drutu i t. p., wszystko to były wynalazki niezmiernie dochodowe. Rozgniewany despotyczną postawą Corneliusa w stosunku do Malone’a, profesor powierzył przyszłemu zięciowi zarząd wszystkich swych interesów, ów zaś kierował niemi umiejętnie i sumiennie. Challenger zmienił się bardzo. Zmianę te spostrzegli jego koledzy, zgoła nie podejrzywając przyczyny. Stał się delikatniejszy w postępowaniu z ludźmi, mniej wyniosły, bardziej uduchowiony. Głęboko bolał w duszy, że on, szampjon naukowych metod i pozytywnych zdobyczy wiedzy przez cały szereg lat był w jednej dziedzinie zupełnym obskurantem i potężną tamą dla ludzkiej duszy w jej pochodzie przez dżungle psychicznych tajemnic. I właśnie ten wyrzut, jaki sam sobie czynił, dokonał owej zmiany. Lecz nie był to człowiek, któryby, stwierdziwszy błąd, zwlekał z jego naprawą. Z właściwą sobie energją zagłębił się w studja psychiczne i bez uprzedzeń, które dawniej zaciemniały jego umysł, jął czytać dzieła Hare’a, Morgana, Crookesa, Lombrosa, Barreta, Lodge’a i tylu innych uczonych, dziwiąc się zarazem, jak mógł bodaj na chwilę sądzić, że jednomyślna opinja tylu wielkich ludzi oparta była na błędzie. Żywy jego temperament sprawił, że z tą samą gwałtownością, a czasem z tą samą nietolerancją, jaką ujawniał w zwalczaniu spirytyzmu, zaczął teraz bronić tego prądu. Stary lew potrząsał grzywą, szczerzył zęby i ryczał na tych, którzy do niedawna byli jego sprzymierzeńcami. Pamiętny jego artykuł w e, zaczynał się od słów: „Tępe nieuctwo i koźli upór prałatów, którzy niegdyś bali się spojrzeć przez teleskop Galileusza, by obserwować księżyce Jowisza, niczem jest w porównaniu z obskurantyzmem dzisiejszych zacofańców, hałaśliwie wygłaszających skrajne sądy o kwestji psychicznej, której zgłębić nie mieli czasu ani ochoty...“ W zakończeniu wyraził profesor przekonanie, że oponenci jego nie są bynajmniej przedstawicielami umysłowego ruchu dwudziestego stulecia, jak im się naiwnie zdaje, że należałoby ich raczej traktować, jak wykopaliska z wczesnej epoki pliocenicznej. Krytycy grozą przejęci wznosili do góry ręce, dziwiąc się mocnemu językowi artykułu profesora, choć przez szereg lat przyzwyczajeni byli do gwałtownych jego ataków przeciw sprawie, za którą obecnie ujmował się tak gorąco. Czarna grzywa profesora srebrzyła się coraz silniej, lecz wielki jego umysł potężniał, zagłębiając się w problemy przyszłości, pozwalające niezachwianie wierzyć, że śmierć nie kończy wszystkiego, lecz, że dusza rozwijać się może i doskonalić, nie tracąc nic ze swoich zalet i właściwości. Ślub naszej pary odbył się cicho, lecz żaden prorok nie mógłby na pół roku przedtem przepowiedzieć, jakich to gości zgromadził ojciec Enidy w salonach Whitehallu. Było to szczęśliwe grono osób, zjednoczone wspólną wiarą a objęte wspólnem szyderstwem i lekceważeniem reszty świata. Był tam wielebny Karol Mason, który dokonał ślubnej ceremonji, a jeśli kiedykolwiek jaki święty Pański błogosławił parę młodą na dalszą drogę życia, to niewątpliwie stało się to w ów dzień ślubu panny Challenger i Malone’a. Po dokonaniu obrzędu snuł się wśród gości w swym skromnym czarnym stroju, roznosząc wszędzie błogi uśmiech pokoju i radości. Żółtobrody Mailey, niestrudzony rycerz i obrońca sprawy, chlubnemi okryty bliznami i nowych żądny zapasów, stał obok swej małżonki, która, jak wierny giermek na krok nie odstępowała wojownika, tarczę herbową za nim nosząc i ramię walczące wspierając. Był tam doktor Maupuis z Paryża; który przez kwadrans usiłował w języku Szekspira wytłumaczyć lokajowi, by przyniósł mu filiżankę czarnej kawy. Przysłuchiwał się temu wykładowi z cynicznym uśmiechem lord Roxton i był niezmiernie zadowolony, gdy lokaj kiwnąwszy głową na znak zrozumienia, przyniósł Francuzowi... wykałaczki do zębów. Byli tam także poczciwy kupiec Bolsover z żoną i Smith, wytrwały szermierz spirytyzmu, Tom Linden z żoną, doktór Atkinson, Mervin, wydawca psychicznego pisma, z miłą swą małżonką, dalej oboje państwo Ogilvy, dalej miss Delicja z nieodłączną torebką wypchaną całkowicie rozprawami, doktór Scotton, zupełnie już wyleczony i doktor Felkin w ziemskiej powłoce siostry Urszuli. Zmysłami ducha naszego dostrzegliśmy te wszystkie osoby, a ile jeszcze prócz wyliczonych mogłoby uczestniczyć w tym obrzędzie weselnym i dodać swe błogosławieństwo dla młodej pary, któż umiałby powiedzieć? Ostatnia jeszcze scena przed końcem tego opowiadania. Było to w salonie hotelu Imperial w Falkestone, skąd rozciągał się daleki widok na morze. Przy stoliku pod oknem siedzieli państwo Malone, patrząc w kierunku zachodnim na gniewnie zachmurzone niebo. Ciemno-krwawe zwały chmur, niby groźne zwiastuny jakieś niewidzialnej, tajemniczej potęgi czającej się gdzieś za horyzontem, ciągnęły zwolna ku zenitowi. Poniżej mały statek z Dieppe umykał do portu całą siłą pary. Wdali wielkie okręty podpływały ku środkowi kanału, jakby w przeczuciu niebezpieczeństwa. Nieokreślona groźba, kryjąca się w głębi tego ciemnego nieba podziałała mimowoli na młodą parę. — Powiedz mi, Enid — zapytał Malone — które z naszych psychicznych doświadczeń najsilniej utkwiło ci w pamięci? — To szczególne, że mnie o to pytasz, Ned, właściwie o tem samem myślałam w tej chwili. Zapewne widok tego czarnego nieba natchnął nas jednakową myślą. Przypomniał mi się Miromar, ów tajemniczy prorok i jego przepowiednia. — Mnie także. — Czy spotkałeś go kiedy potem? — Raz tylko. Było to w niedzielę rano w Hyde Parku. — Przemawiał do małej grupki osób. Zbliżyłem się do nich i słuchałem. Wygłaszał tę samą przepowiednię. — Jak ją przyjęto? Śmiechem? — Słyszałaś go przecież. Czy można się śmiać z tego człowieka? — Stanowczo nie. Ale nie bierz tego tak tragicznie, Ned. Patrz na tę starą solidną ziemię angielską. Patrz na ten olbrzymi gwarny hotel, na tych ludzi snujących się po wybrzeżu, na ten ład i porządek cywilizowanego państwa. Czy istotnie sądzisz, że może nastąpić coś takiego, co w gruzy obróci to wszystko? — Kto to wie? Nietylko Miromar tak przepowiada. — Czy on mówi, że to będzie koniec świata? — Nie, nie, to ma być odrodzenie świata, świata uczciwego, takiego świata, jakim go Bóg widzieć pragnie. — To straszna jednak przepowiednia. Lecz co tak złego dzieje się na świecie? Czemuż ma zapaść taki okropny wyrok? — Materjalizm, drewniana formalistyka kościołów, zupełny brak duchowego pierwiastka, niewiara w świat niewidzialny, wyśmiewanie tych nowych cudownych rewelacji — oto przyczyny, które sprowadzić mogą kataklizm. — Czyż nigdy przedtem świat nie był tak zepsuty jak dzisiaj? — Może i był, lecz nigdy w takich jak obecnie warunkach, nigdy z tym ogromem nauki, z tą wiedza i z tą tak zwaną kulturą, która przecież powinna wieść nas do wyższych celów. Patrz, jak owa kultura wszystko obraca na zgubę bliźnich. Samolotami opanowaliśmy powietrze. I cóż? Ciskamy z nich granaty, by druzgotać miasta. Łodziami podwodnemi wdarliśmy się w głąb morza. Używamy ich na to, by zatapiać statki i mordować marynarzy. Poznaliśmy tajemnice chemji. Obracamy je na to, by fabrykować gazy trujące i wybuchowe. I dzieje się coraz gorzej. Spojrzyj na państwa dzisiejszego świata. Każdy naród w tajemnicy przed drugim wytęża wszystkie siły, wszystkie zdolności, by jak najłatwiej i doszczętnie wytruć sąsiadów. Czyż na to Bóg stworzył tę planetę? Czy to rzecz możliwa, by mógł pozwolić na dalsze gwałty, bezprawia i mordy. — Czy to Miromar tak przepowiadał, czy też ty sam głosisz to proroctwo? — Myślałem dużo o tej sprawie i zdaje mi się, że wszystko usprawiedliwia moje wnioski. Czytał mi także pastor Mason wieść dostarczoną z zaświata. Brzmiała ona: „Najgroźniejszy to moment dla człowieka, lub całego narodu, gdy intelektualna jego strona rozwinie się bardziej niż duchowa“. Czyż nie w takim właśnie momencie świat się dzisiaj znajduje? — A w jaki sposób ta częściowa zagłada ma nastąpić? — Tu mogę powtórzyć tylko słowa Miromara. On mówi o nagłym wybuchu wszystkich retort z trującemi gazami i pocisków. Poza tem jest wojna, głód, zaraza, trzęsienie ziemi, potop, fale przypływu. — Wszystko jednak ma zakończyć trwały pokój i niewysłowiona glorja. Olbrzymie purpurowe zwały chmur ogarnęły cały niemal horyzont. Krwawy, posępny blask roztaczał się coraz szerzej na zachodzie. Enid wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. — Lecz jedną przynajmniej poznaliśmy prawdę — rzekł Malone po chwili milczenia. — A tą jest, że dwie dusze, które prawdziwa miłość połączy, idą razem i płyną nierozdzielnie przez wszystkie sfery i przez cały bezmiar zaświata. Czemuż więc lękać się śmierci, czemu drżeć przed tem, co dalsze życie przynieść nam może?... Uśmiechnęła się i dłoń swą złożyła w jego dłoni. — Tak, czemu? — szepnęła.